


想太多

by YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI
Summary: 一个梦的相关善后处理事宜.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 1





	想太多

**Author's Note:**

> 一小时千字练习系列.

他不耐烦地从被子里探出头来。又热又闷，他自思还没到五月份，但刺目的阳光无情地充当了起床铃声。

所以说……现在几点了？

他伸长手臂，拿起放在床头柜上的手机。摸索着拔下充电插头，屏幕自动唤醒，最大号字体标注的时间惊得他一下子从床上弹起来。

搞什么，八点过就这么热？他不悦地皱眉，眼角处却传来奇怪的感觉，于是他探手揉了揉眼——他发现他昨晚哭过，眼角的泪痕带着奇怪的触感。

是梦里发生的事情吧……可他不记得他做了什么梦。

其实这也无关紧要。梦境不大能影响到现实世界。

但心态还是会出现微妙的改变。他打了个哈欠，躺回床上想要补个回笼觉，却在床上翻来覆去十多分钟后无比悲催地发现自己已经没办法重新入眠。阳光无死角地将他轻柔包裹着，即便紧闭双眼也依旧能感受到瞳孔前的一片橙红。

他又一次睁开眼，亮堂堂的视野害得他干涩的上下眼睑一阵刺痛，他这才想起自己先前刷手机一直刷到凌晨。嘴里有些干，他打算下床去接杯水润润嗓子。

结果杯子里的液体还是换成了黑咖啡，理由很简单，因为它在润喉之外还附赠了个提神醒脑功能。今天他确实需要清醒一点，下午他还得自己开车去一趟机场。

他又确认了一遍时刻表。深夜陪聊并不是他的常态，但有个家伙在地球另一端的机场打滚求抱的形象害得他不忍心早睡，早早处理完手头的事情就把自己缩进床头，掏出手机和那人花式互撩。

今早自己究竟梦到了什么……

果然还是很在意。三点到三点的航班留给他充足的准备时间——准确地说应该是过于充裕的胡思乱想时间——把自己打理爽利后他复又瘫回床上。他划开手机，指尖悬停在短信界面，怔了一会后他不自觉地叹气。

那人的手机现在不是关机就是飞行模式，他一时半会儿肯定联系不上。

他不应该纠结于自己未知的梦境。这不应该，本来简简单单一件事儿会很容易就被他越想越复杂。钢铁大鸟呆在高空的时候最为安全，既然那人已经登上了飞机，那他就不应该胡思乱想什么坠机事故——简直没事找事。

还是找点事情做比较好，虽然为了接机他提前一周便推掉了今天的所有事务。他打开电视调至新闻频道，紧接着便为自己的这个决定后悔了好一阵子。

大概是睡糊涂了，他居然忘记这几天全世界都在争执关于某型号客机的安全问题。

他用力按下静音键，想了想他又翻了个身，把嘴唇开合的主持人远远甩在身后。自己就是闲得慌找罪受，他再次腹诽自己的愚蠢，决定将所有胡思乱想踹出脑子。

今天的第二次打脸。半小时后他走进航站楼大门时没好气地想，并顺手把自己今天的一系列愚蠢行为归结于昨晚陪沙雕聊太久引起的降智后遗症。一路上气温飙升，他被热得暂时忘掉了自己的起床气，航站楼里的空调冷风却又极不配合地将他的一头乱绪给吹了回来。

那人又没搭问题型号的飞机回国……吧。

他在航站楼里找了个座位，坐下时他没忍住轻声惊呼——昨晚错误的侧躺姿势害得他肩膀酸痛。这个角度正好能看到播报用显示屏，出港与到港航班的信息以固定频率滚动刷新，他一眼就在众多数字串中找到了自己要等待的那架飞机。

然而还是很困。明明提前喝过了咖啡，但在它缓慢的起效时间中他依旧得保持半梦半醒的状态。很不幸的是由于过度担心他来得太早，此刻距那人乘坐的航班到达还有五个半小时。

——可别晚点就好。

他嘟囔着打了个大哈欠。春困真的很气人，疯狂想要集中注意力思考怎么欢迎那人，是一个拥抱还是一个吻比较好——结果不知不觉就陷入了梦境。

是梦里发生的事情吧……被人黏糊着吻醒的时候他头脑还没清醒，语调里带着软乎乎的起床气。

“黑羽……快斗？”

“嗯。”他听见面前的人温柔应声，随后他陷进了无比熟悉的怀抱。

“……还好，只是一个梦。”

“新一？你是不是哭过？脸上还有泪痕……”

“梦到我男朋友的飞机晚点了而已。”

**Author's Note:**

> 总之就是想写一个担心又傲娇炸裂的新一结果没写出来.  
> （沙雕玩意儿吧你.）  
> 鬼知道新一究竟梦到了什么，但他一定说谎了.


End file.
